


Encontré un cachorro

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Historias cortas de mis ocs de Batman [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dolor, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Romance, antihero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: Es un One-Shot de mis ocs de Dc. Ellen C. Bellvey es un antihéroe que lleva el alias de "The Liar" o como gusta presentarse para algunas personas "Lie". Edward por otro lado, es un detective que recién pasó a serlo por lo cual es nuevito. Pese a que Ellen actualmente tiene 21 años, en el fanfic ella tendría que estar teniendo sus 18 años, lo que daría a Edward con 29 años.El fanfic mostraría el primer encuentro, extraño, entre ambos lo que comienza como una iniciativa para Ellen acosar a Eddy y posteriormente (obviamente) terminen como pareja. Esto es un super hiper "Pre" relación. Quizás suba otras cosillas sobre ellos.Si hay dudas sobre el físico de mis ocs pueden verlos en mi DA: Mirame (?) (hay uno o dos dibujos de Eddy).Probablemente tenga errores ortográficos, actualmente no noté ninguno pero es por mi capacidad para agregar las palabras que faltan y también corregirlas en mi cabeza. A parte de que word me torlea mucho. En fin, gracias por leer.





	

Suavemente macío su mano adolorida mientras observaba su entorno. Se encontraba en un sucio callejón a menos de quince cuadras donde debió de ir a recolectar algo de información de una reunión clandestina; pero la policía arruinó interfiriendo sus planes y todo cayó en picada, tan rápido y fácil como el llegar allí. Lo que debió ser un trabajo rápido y limpió terminó hecho un caos, y peor aún, con una muñeca fracturada. ¿Es que no sabían que sus huesos eran frágiles? Matones de pacotilla, inútiles e inútil la autoridad de Gotham. Tras acomodarse lo más que podía en el frío y húmedo suelo duro, quitó con un cuidado asombroso el guante que recubría su brazo izquierdo –primer prototipo de traje-. Claro, que antes de poder efectuar tal acción debió de sacar del soporte su mini portátil y dejarla en el suelo entre sus piernas. Una maldición silenciosa se escapó de entre sus labios apretados, la tela parecía estar produciendo la suficiente presión sobre la lesión para amortiguar gran parte de su dolor y movimiento –no el suficiente-; quitarla del todo era un error horrendo que pronto descubrió cuando intentó volver a colocárselo. Entre maldiciones y jadeos pesados pudo lograr su cometido, a pesar de la tortura que esto significó. Había tenido la necesidad de ver que tan mal estaba hinchado y roto para saber que tendría que hacer ahora. El morado, con piscas de rojo y azul a los lados, junto al suave relieve disparejo de los huesos sacados de lugar, eran una clara mención de que debería de ir a un hospital a que se lo fijen (si el dolor sofocante no era suficiente alarma).

 

Lie soltó un suspiro lastimero, casi parecido a un maullido ahogado, mientras intentaba de enfocar todos sus sentidos palpitantes en otra cosa. Intentó, con resultados fabulosos, centrarse en su entorno y clasificar toda opción. Escuchó lejanamente aun las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia –la de los bomberos fue apagada hace rato-.  El simple sonido le producía una sensación de frustración inmensa, otra cosa positiva ya que al menos no se concentraba en el dolor. Pues, si somos sinceros, Ellen no trabaja en ningún “caso” que no estuviera más de un 90% segura de que saldría con heridas leves y con este cumplido. Si el porcentaje era menor, solía acudir a su hermano y en, casos peores, intentar de engatusar a Jason para que ayudara formando el patético trio que se odia mutuamente e intenta matarse entre sí (pese a su irrelevancia, no se puede evitar pensar en ello y sonreír con completa diversión). Y este caso, aunque tenía una taza de éxito casi del 100% estadísticamente, fue jodido por los malditos policías (con todo el amor que se puede reunir a ellos en el momento). No había fuerza más metiche y estúpida en todo el mundo; ella hasta podría jurar que era un requisito ser estúpido para ingresar a la fuerza, de otro modo no podría entender como sucedía lo que sucedía. Algo fallaba, gravemente. Y eso que había intentado, con un gran fallo, decirle de forma indirecta al comisionado que sus “niños” debían de ser reeducados, porque si no estaba jodido tanto él como la ciudad misma. Pero nadie escucha a una mujer.  Pero restando el concepto de que sus pensamientos se iban por las ramas y recordar eso sólo la enfurecía, decidió inclinar su odio hacia el concepto de que había perdido casi toda la información valiosa que había intentado recaudar. Dios, esa información hubiera sido tan útil para meter presos a varias personas o extorsionarlas, en caso de fallo de la justicia. Sin contar que en el mercado negro se hubieran matado por este, lo que servía para sacar algunas ratas de su sucio agujero. Demonios y jodidos sean todos, acaban de arruinar algo por lo que esperó por meses. ¡Meses! Mataría a los policías involucrados, estaba decidido. Entre su cólera descuidó su mano que cayó y golpeó la pared tras suyo. Silbó bajo llena de dolor y volvió a causar su mano sintiendo las lágrimas picar sus ojos. Maldición, necesitaba llamar a alguien pero Wyatt estaba fuera, Jason era impensable, Emile aún era un ente que prefería mantener a distancia discreta (decir que no confiaba en él era el eufemismo del siglo). Así que, se quedó sin contactos, dios, que era sumamente triste. Entrecerró sus ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para no gritar. Estaba jodida.

 

Aunque deseara culpar completamente a la policía, era erróneo hacerlo. Ella debió de escucharlos y salir, no tardar tanto como lo hizo. Debió de ser más lista pero su mente no estaba del todo en el caso. ¿Qué fue lo que la mantuvo distraída para cometer aquel error? Capaz era el hecho de saber no saber dónde se había escondido su pequeño hermano, estaba demasiado distante y era algo que la preocupaba. El amor podría hacer desastres en una persona, más cuando esta no logra comprender que es esto. Wyatt, oh, pobre niño. Pero, no, él no era la razón y lo sabía. ¿Cuál era entonces? ¿Realmente necesitaba una para cometer un error?, obvio, sería estúpido argumentar lo contrario. Ella no es capaz de cometer un error, no ser lo puede permitir porque le costaría su corta vida y no, jamás se lo permitiría. No aun. Pero cual sea la verdad que su cerebro quería ocultar, ya no importaba de mucho. Soltó un suspiro con mezcla de gruñido cuando decidió bajar su brazo –cual estaba siendo acunado sobra su pecho- y dejarlo reposar sobre su vientre y muslos. El dolor era mayor, pero al menos sus otros músculos adoloridos podrían descansar mejor. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, distraídamente. El lugar era una completa mugre, no sólo suciedad sino sangre y algunas otras sustancias, que prefería no reconocer, estaban esparcidas por el suelo y algunas en las paredes. Las ratas corrían de punta en punta sin considerarla una amenaza, casi sin inmutarse con su presencia o sonidos de dolor. Con su mano sana tanteó el suelo y tomo su portátil, la encendió con una suave orden y la apoyo contra su mano rota como soporte para observar lo poco que recolectó. Casi como tortura silenciosa a su fracaso. Los archivos del día eran algunos videos y grabaciones de voz casi inútiles, sin nada relevante. Algunas fotos de reconocimiento de personas también, pero nada que podría servirle. Era simplemente basura. Dios, odiaba mucho a los hombres con traje en esos momentos. Quizás si tenía suerte aquello poco le sería útil para algo, tendría que ver con más calma y cuidado en su hogar. Rezaría porque la suerte le sonriera, al menos un poco. Pero por ahora no podía hacer mucho más, en silencio dejó que su portátil cayera en reposo y lo dejó en el suelo junto a su cuerpo. Apoyó su rostro contra el frío de los ladrillos tras suyo y cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba con suavidad. El clima era templado a decir verdad, no hacía mucho frío pero tampoco hacía calor, aunque muy seguido soplaba el viento frio haciendo que pequeños escalofríos recorriesen su cuerpo. El cielo estaba completamente nublado y ni una pizca de luz se colaba entre las nubes ocasionando un perfecto día para hacer un trabajo de encubierto en la oscuridad. Aun así el clima no tenía nada que ver los sucesos que arruinaron todo. Pero, considerando todo, sería simplemente hilarante que lloviera. Aunque prefirió recorrer en su mente a toda la situación antes de pensar en la probabilidad de que llueva (porque como dicen, si lo piensas puede pasar y ella realmente no quería que pasara).

 

La misión era simplemente. Ella había ido a una fábrica abandonada por el muelle (oh, los mafiosos tan predecibles). Allí se juntaría un grupo grande de la mafia “francesa” para fomentar y organizar una alianza con otro grupo (cuál era su misión saber a quienes pertenecían pues no podría estar segura si era otra de las grandes familias “mafiosas”; obviamente no lo logró). Ellos transportaban cargamento ilegal de armas potentes que no solo se venderían en Gotham sino que también estas serían trasportadas a las ciudades linderas si se pagaba una gran suma. Pero al parecer ella no era la única que sabía sobre aquel “encuentro social” y los metiches uniformados dieron presencia allí. Asustaron a los hombres que no dudaron en tomar las armas, apuntaron con luces el lugar casi a oscuras –un horrible error- y mientras Lie intentaba de escapar para no ser reconocida entraron, el caos se desató en un pestañeo. Un hombre la tomó de las mechas antes de que pudiera salir, ágilmente pateó a este en su entrepiernas logrando que la suelte pero antes de poder desfundar su arma otro hombre la cogió del cuello inmovilizándola momentáneamente. Aun así no luchó para que le soltasen sino a su contra no dudó y cogió su arma para dispararle sin importar que este le rompiera el cuello; dos tiros fueron acertados en el corpulento hombre y cuando al fin fue soltada para tomar algo de aire fue atacada otra vez. Los disparos rozaron su hombro izquierdo pero no llegaron a dañarla –sólo pequeñas cortaduras que no dolieron mucho-. Se movió rápido pero no lo suficiente como para esquivar a otro de los matones que cogió su mano armada, le obligó a soltar está presionado más y más. Mientras intentaba de zafarse del agarre pudo oír el suave “crack” proveniente de su brazo salido de lugar, soltó un grito bastante agudo de dolor y eso distrajo al hombre. Se las arregló para soltarse y darle una buena golpiza al hombre sólo con sus piernas; ahora no podía defenderse con sus hilos y eran su mejor arma en esos momentos. Intentó de recuperar su pistola, posteriormente, pero la policía parecía haber ganado terreno en esos momentos y no hubo tiempo para eso. No dejaría que la atraparan, joder, jamás dejaría que la cogieran antes prefería morir. Así que, le guiñó el ojo al agente que pidió que se quedara quieta para luego burlonamente desaparecer en la oscuridad. Escuchó los pasos del hombre intentar seguirla, inútilmente. Podría estar dañada y con un brazo menos, pero no era estúpida. Logró salir y la travesía que debió de cruzar para llegar a donde se encontraba había sido agotadora a más no poder, simplemente demasiado para una mujer casi asfixiada y con una muñeca rota. Al recordar todo soltó otro suspiro ahogado mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Preguntándose que hubiera pasado si hubiera tardado sólo un poco más en zafarse del hombre; si no hubiera podido. Aunque prefiriendo no quedarse pensando eso, desvió su mente a otros lugares. En ocasiones, como esta, prefería que el murciélago interviniera. Era muchísimo más discreto, limpio y rápido que la policía; y no sólo eso, sino que también no le hubiera perjudicado tanto. Probablemente hasta le hubiera ayudado. Oh, maldita frustración, hoy definitivamente estaba en contra de las fuerzas. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando distraer su mente, hasta que este sangró. El líquido fluía libremente por su barbilla y entre gruñidos bajos logró soltar una exclamación de puro pesar.

 

― El primer hombre que vea lo castraré cual perro que es. – Y como si convocase fuerzas del más allá, escuchó el suave sonido de pasos acercarse. Eran lejanos, suaves, pero lo suficientemente reconocibles para saber que eran zapatos de vestir masculinos. Tenían un sonido particular al pisar, algo que ella amaba pero en este momento odiaba. Venga, que no quería que nadie la viera actualmente, particularmente porque aún estaba en su traje de _The Liar_ y como que no era algo productivo ser descubierta. Durante minutos interminables, la mujer comprobó su bota izquierda, atrayendo su muslo más contra su torso lo que produjo que apretara su mano y sufriera en silencio. Efectivamente allí aún estaba su daga, y si era necesario, ella la usaría para defenderse; ya que como fue preestablecido, carecía de armas de fuego. Esperó, pacientemente hasta que la sombra tapó la poca luz que se filtraba por la única salida y entrada del callejón. Un traje barato con unos zapatos de mediana calidad fue lo primero que llegó a su vista. Observando mejor se topó con un individuo que de alguna forma le sonaba familiar. Este hombre, que aún tenía su arma en funda pero respiraba apresurado como si hubiera estado corriendo un buen rato, la observó como si ella fuera un perro herido. Divertido, Ellen hubiera sentido necesidad de que ella prefería ser considerada un gato y no un canino, ya que, no era como su hermano en ningún sentido. Pero eso no importaba mucho. Él parecía dudar si acercarse, hablar o siquiera sacar su arma y apuntarle con esta. La duda es el peor error que cometer. Así que apiadándose del hombre, con una sonrisa suave ella agregó: ― Oh, mira lo que la marea a traído a mí. Pobrecito cachorro perdido. – Masculló con un tono tan meloso que era asqueroso, ella recordó, mientras comentaba sobre el hombre. Había sido nombrado Detective unos meses antes, tras aprobar sus peticiones y lecciones. “ _Junior_ ”, como algunos lo llamaban burlándose de él. El nombre, eso sí no podía recordarlo. Pensar que ella estaba en el anuncio, ya que había ido a dar una donación al departamento. Era… ¿O…? ¿Odrick? No, su apellido era con A. ¿Anderson? ¿Adams? ¿Acker? ¡Sí!, punto para su memoria. ― ¿Se le ha perdido algo, Detective Acker? –

 

El hombre se quedó en simple silencio, como si debatiera si debía de hacerle caso o simplemente ignorarla. Sea dicha la verdad, no era lejano a su pensamiento aquello. Realmente, tenía unas ganas infinitas de decirle algo mordaz a la mujer; pero como anteriormente se dijo, él literalmente creía que era como un animal herido. Si te acercas demasiado rápido, si dices sólo algo equivocado, te rasgara la garganta con sus garras (literalmente en este caso). Así que el individuo dio unos pasos más adentrándose, manos a la vista para que no se sintiera amenazada y tomó grandes respiraciones para regularizar esta. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo con suma curiosidad, quizás más que la que él mismo sentía. Ambos, esperando el momento para atacar pero a su vez, deseando que no llegue este.

 

― Veo que sabes quién soy. – Prefirió comentar como si fuera algo común. Que era si vamos al caso. Un vigilante nocturno que no supiera quienes estaban en la fuerza, particularmente recién nombrados o que tuvieran un estatus más alto, eran inútiles. Tontos. Era una gran desventaja para ellos, así que, no, no le sorprendía para nada que supiera quien era. Menos si sabía hasta donde vivía y si tenía esposa e hijos (cosa que carecía particularmente). Por muy espeluznante que parezca, ya tenía eso asumido desde que se integró a las fuerzas de Gotham sabiendo que existía Batman.

 

―Claro que lo sé. – Respondió ofendida mientras resoplaba. Odiando que creyeran que no sabía hacer su trabajo. Demasiado con Gordon que creía que era inútil (no fue esa la palabra usada, fue peligrosa, pero escuchaba lo que quería oir), todo porque bueno, prefería actuar diferente al señor de la noche. Dios, que ridículo sonaba ese nombre en su cabeza, poco más e imitaba al Voldemort. Pero no importaba. ― Veo que me has encontrado, te has ganado una galleta por buen cachorro. – Su sonrisa dulce era horrible, su tono cariñoso aun peor, para la suerte de ambos, este teatro terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Su rostro fácilmente mostró cuan cansada estaba y molesta, lo que le hizo dudar dar el siguiente paso al hombre. Y cuando iba a decir algo más, ella logró callarlo argumentando sobre su voz. ― Ahora, ve a buscar otra pelota que masticar. – Masculló entre dientes. Venga, que le gusta la analogía del cachorro y lo gastará eternamente con eso, si puede y si él hombre no intenta arrestarla. No quiere matarlo o en su defecto, que Wyatt lo haga. Realmente le agrada este espécimen, hasta ahora.

 

―Un poco difícil de hacer. Tengo a un criminal acusado de veintisiete asesinatos en este último medio año. Creo que me gusta esta “pelota”. – Su voz gruesa retumbó en el lugar pese a que intentaba sonar, como ella, cariñoso. Falló, horriblemente. Su tono burlón ganó terreno y con media sonrisa dio otro paso más cerca. Estaba a unos ¿cinco metros?, menos probablemente. En ese momento, él se esperaba una reacción. ¿Culpa?, descartada completamente. ¿Arrepentimiento?, quizás. ¿Negación?, claramente mucho más. Pero lo que recibió le hizo fruncir su ceño con disgusto. Él sabía que ella estaba loca, pero una parte suya quería creer que no tanto. Venga, iba corriendo en mayas por media ciudad, muy cuerda que digamos no podía estar. Pero no atacaba gente “inocente”, si no fuera porque le enseñaron que muchas cosas deben ir ante la justicia él apoyaría su trabajo. En cierta medida, lo hacía con ciertos individuos, pero no venía al caso este punto. Pues, la risa tan rica y maniática de la mujer retumbó allí. Asustando a las ratas, alertando cualquier transeúnte que paseaba por mal momento y haciendo que su sangre hirviera. Le tomó gran parte de autocontrol no saltar sobre ella y ahorcarla.

 

― Oh vamos. Ni siquiera llegué a ese número. Probados hay sólo veintiuno, seis no fueron probados aunque escuché el rumor de que la policía planea plantar evidencia que supuestamente tienen contra mí de mis otros casos en estos. Por lo que veo, pusieron ya manos la obra si me acusas de tal. – Para estar en dolor y hacer muecas que lo representa, Acker debía de admitir que era muy lucida. Ella nunca dijo que no los cometió, tampoco que lo hizo, sólo recalcó el horrible manejo de la justicia y corrupción en su departamento (para variar). ¿Quién dice que esos sospechosos seis casos no fueron realizados por las mismas fuerzas y luego la culparon? ¿Quién dice que ninguno de los otros veintiún lo fue? El detective prefería no poner en duda nada, pues, entre la palabra de sus superiores (supuestamente) con mayor moral (como Gordon) y la de una maniática asesina. La de la policía pesa más. Mucho más. Así que sólo le regaló una meca simple, como si pudiera considerar sus palabras y ella resopló riendo bajo. ― Lo sé. Quien creería las palabras de un niña que corre por la ciudad como si fuera su… – Hizo un movimiento con su mano libre como si intentara encontrar la palabra pero no podía.

 

― ¿Patio de juegos? – Intentó rellenar su oración inconclusa. Por parte de la pelirroja recibió una afirmación con su cabeza mientras encorvaba más su cuerpo en posición semi-fetal. Probablemente sufriendo horriblemente con el dolor. Aunque él no había visto real daño, sangre al menos, podría saber que tuvo una fea pelea. Cuando uno de los cabos intentó acercarse a ella, ya parecía estar en terrible pesar, pese a escaparse grandiosamente. Por eso mismo Edward la había intentado seguir (y la perdió); supuso que aunque era patético, seguir a uno de los enmascarados en su peor momento sería lo mejor. Obviamente, no tenía gracias descubrir quien se escondía bajo la máscara (maquillaje en el caso de ella) sino presentaba un reto. Pero restando eso, sus pensamientos fueron acertados al oírla quejarse abiertamente mientras se inclinaba más en su posición. No dudó y cortó la distancia entre ellos. Claramente podría haber sido una trampa y que ella lo matara en el preciso momento que él decidió inclinarse a su lado, apoyando su eso sobre una de sus rodillas y extendió su mano para tocar su rostro. El acto fue simple reflejo, su cuerpo moviéndose por propia voluntad sin razonamiento –fatal para su línea de trabajo-. Se podría decir que todo lo que siguió fue un brutal cliché de un drama romántico patético. Ella giró su rostro lentamente hasta apoyarse en el tacto, él acunó su mejilla con suavidad y ambos compartieron una fogosa mirada. Llena de todo y de nada. Listos para el ataque, morder, golpear, amar y dejarse querer. La guerra y la paz. Pero vamos, que esto no es una película ni una novela y tal como llegó se fue. En el momento que Edward desenfundó su arma quitándole el seguro, Ellen logró sacar su daga. El frío metal de la pistola estaba contra la sien de Lie y la afilada hoja rozaba la yugular del detective. Y aun así, ninguno de los dos cortó el contacto pese a que sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos, su pulso era horriblemente estable y esperaron el final. Ninguno habló por unos momentos eternos, como si el siquiera emitir un sonido sería la sentencia esperada; aunque, la pelirroja particularmente no tenía mucha paciencia ni intención de quedarse en silencio mucho tiempo.

 

― ¿Me besarás? – Indagó con un respiro mientras una torcida sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Tanto dolor como pasión. Él pareció salir de su entumecimiento ante ello, retrocediendo con su arma en el mismo momento que ella lo hizo. Él la guardó, ella la mantuvo en su mano pero ya no era amenazador. Él estaba más conmocionado por esa cuestión a que le haya preguntado si la iba a matar; probablemente tendría respuesta a esta segunda y no a la primera como ocurre. Eddy abrió su boca para responderle, pero no supo que decir así que del mismo modo que se movió se cerró, y entonces soltando un frustrado suspiro cortó todo contacto físico con ella. Por un momento, Ellen, dudó de que hiciera el hombre y no tenía ni fuerzas o ganas para pensar en el siguiente movimiento. Para su sorpresa (y quizás suerte), él sólo se acomodó a un lado suyo y sentó con sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas. En silencio buscó un maltrecho paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno sin ofrecerle a ella y lo encendió dándole un par de bocados largos y pesados. Ninguno volvió a decir nada más. Tras unos momentos, el detective, deposito su gran mano cálida sobre la rodilla de Lie con un suave apretón y terminó su cigarrillo para luego encender otro como si estuviera junto a uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida. Ella no hizo realmente nada, había dejado caer su arma al suelo junto a ella, relajó su cuerpo lo suficiente para que no esté apretando su zona dañada y solamente se quedó allí. Reconfortante, sintiéndose cansada y con ganas de dormir pese a  no poder bajar realmente la guardia con él. Quién sabe cuándo tiempo fue, probablemente más del que debería haber sido, cuando el teléfono sonó del hombre. Con cortas palabras de comunicación él atendió, y tras decir tres o cuatro frases cortas que implicaban un “¿Sí?”, “Claro”, “Está bien” y “Estaré allí”, él cortó la llamada y terminó lo que quedaba de su tabaco. Sin palabras se levantó, sacudió la parte trasera de su horrible pantalón de vestir. Le dio una larga mirada, como si debatiera que hacer pese a no estar pensando precisamente eso y luego, cuando parece llegar a una conclusión se inclina hacia ella. No duda aunque Ellen se pone tan rígida como la madera y mientras ella cierra sus ojos en espera del fatal final él sólo hace un acto tan vano y simple que podría llorar. Besa la copa de su cabello, suave y rápido antes de enderezar su cuerpo y marcharse sin decir ninguna palabra. La pelirroja pestañea un par de veces, perdiendo todo el calor que el cuerpo de él le estaba brindando y siente el estúpido impulso de llamarlo, correr tras de él y entregarse como si fuera una jodida niñata enamorada. No lo hace, sólo lo observa alejarse y cuando lo ve en el borde del callejón se dispone a dar un último comentario: ― Por favor, comprate mejores trajes. – Y eso es todo.

 

Ella quedó sola en el lugar mentiras siente su corazón salirse de su pecho. Quiere llorar, reír y gritar. Es tonto y lo sabe. Respira profundamente antes de esperar unos momentos más. Se levanta quejándose sin poder evitarlo, maniobrando lo mejor que puede y con cuidado intenta llegar a su casa de seguridad donde tiene ropa para cambiarse y así poder ir a la jodida guardia para un elenco para su muñeca. En el camino, lente y lejano, no puede evitar pensar en lo ridículo que fue el encuentro con el detective y que, la próxima vez, no lo dejará ir tan fácilmente. Ese hombre quería jugar con fuego y ella moría por quemarlo hasta consumirlo completamente. Ese simple concepto era suficiente para vivir otro día más y ser aún más cuidadosa en su trabajo; probablemente conseguir un trabajo en las oficinas de la central y quizás, “destruir” la vida de Edward tanto como Liar y Ellen. Dios, el juego ni siquiera había comenzado y ella estaba tan excitada con los preámbulos que juraría que podría morir feliz ahora mismo. No hay mejor caza que la que te da un motivo para seguir y él dio más de miel en un simple movimiento. Felicidades _Detective Acker_.


End file.
